The Untold Story
by Klaypex-Predator
Summary: This story series is based on three travelers have an epic journey up ahead and they release a terrible evil an starts the second great war between the Companions and The Empire


**The Teacher and the Student**

This story starts off with four young travelers, they are walking through the

woods. After a few minutes of walking the four travelers stumble upon a destroyed castle, they look at it and it looks abandoned. They decide to go in to see if they can find anything, while they are looking they find a Queen under a pile of rubble "she is dead" one of the travelers say while he shakes his head in dissapointment. Then one of them notices a bunch of bricks fall and he looks behind him, he goes over to investigate. He sees a little boy and the boy is alive, so he yells for his friends and they rush over to help him. They remove the boy from the rubble; they leave the castle and decide to head back to their village. After a few hours of walking the four travelers finally reach their village. The first thing they do when they get back, they go to look for Mr. Wu; their eldest and leader of the village. They knock on Mr. Wu's door, "one moment" says Mr. Wu and he opens the door. The one traveler gives Mr. Wu the boy and Mr. Wu sets the boy on the counter, and Mr. Wu heads over to the other counter and grabs a bowl and puts some nice hot freshly made stew inside the bowl. He gives the boy the stew so he can regain his strength, he also gives the boy a chore list and says "here are a list of chores for you to do before we head out on a little trip." The boy looks down at the chore list that says _**"Fill the buckets of water up, feed the horses, harvest the crops and put new seeds in, get yourself cleaned up and ready to leave." **_So the boy looks up and and shakes his up and down. The boy heads to the well with two buckets and fills one bucket in and then fills in the other one. The boy then heads over to the horse's stahl and puts the hay in for both of them and the horse neehh's and the boy pets the horse. He then walks over to the crops and pulls out all the carrots of the ground and puts new seeds inside of where he pulled the carrots out. He finally heads into Mr. Wu's house, gives Mr. Wu the finished the chore list then he gets cleaned up in the back of the house. When he is finished showering, he gets dressed and Mr. Wu has a bag and puts it on the boy's back. So the boy heads out the front door and falls off the steps face first, and Mr. Wu giggles about it. So now the boy and Mr. Wu head out on their little trip. After a few hours of walking Mr. Wu and the boy reach a hot spring and Mr. Wu says "this is the place where I was taught on how to fight and how to fight correctly, and now i've brought you here to teach you how to fight." So Mr. Wu throws the bag on the ground and two sticks fall out and so Mr. Wu throws a stick towards the boy and the boy picks it up. "Hit me with the stick" says Mr. Wu, so the boy hits Mr. Wu;but, the boy wasn't able to swing the stick fast enough. "Looks like we better get our training started" says Mr. Wu.

**5 years Later...**

It has been five years and the boy is now ten years old, and is making good progress with his training with Mr. Wu. The boy is swinging the stick left, right, up, down and he is able to swing the stick faster than he was when he was five years old, but still Mr. Wu is able to dodge the boy's strikes. The boy's last strike, Mr. Wu dodges and he trips the boy and the boy falls below the ground. MR. Wu looks down and he runs to the bag and grabs a rope and a torch, and heads down to the empty cave. When Mr. Wu gets down there, there are some paintings on the wall. The boy asks "Mr. Wu, what are those paintings on the wall?" Mr. Wu reads the paintings to himself and it says "The Darkness will rise and the Great war between the Empire and the Companions will start. All hell will be raised and everything will be destroyed." "Oh its just a painting, lets continue our training." So they climb out of the cave and they decided to continue their training.

**5 years later...**

It has been five more years later, and now the boy is fifteen years old. So when it was time for Mr. Wu and the boy to start their training, when Mr. Wu threw the boy a training staff; the boy, he threw it away and said "how about we train with swords this time Mr. Wu." So the boy draws a sword and gives Mr. Wu a fierce look. "Fine then" Mr. Wu says and he draws his sword and he gives the boy a cocky look as if he thought this was going to easy. The two began to stare at each other for a little bit before the boy charges at Mr. Wu, but right before the boy makes his first strike on Mr. Wu, he was able to dodge the boy's attack. Then Mr. Wu brought his sword upward at the boy, but the boy was able to block Mr. Wu's attack. Mr. Wu and the boy began striking their swords at each other and they both blocked eachother's attacks and after they blocked they repeadetly striked their blades together. They both jumped backwards, and swung their swords at each other for a final strike. Mr. Wu was able to leave a scratch on the boy's face and Mr. Wu gave him a smirk. When the left side of Mr. Wu's mustache fell he was shocked that the boy was almost able to get him, then the boy gave Mr. Wu a smirk. So they both looked at each other and smiled, then they packed up their stuff and headed back to the village. After the two get back to the village, the boy asks Mr. Wu if he can borrow a horse; and, Mr. Wu nods his head. So the boy gets the horse all ready for his adventure. "So you are heading on your adventure, when ever you get the chance you need to come back and visit for a little bit" says Mr. Wu. "Don't worry Mr. Wu I'll come visit you" says the boy. "Wait before you leave here have these, they were passed down from my family's generation and my father gave it to me; now, I am giving you these things to you" says Mr. Wu and he gave the boy the items. The boy takes the items and is wondering what they are, he unfolds the cloth off of the items and when he unfolds it, in his hands he is holding is a sword and a black headband. "That sword is unbreakable, it was made by my ancestors and was made by an ancient metal, now the headband was worn by my father who won the great war against The Empire" says Mr. Wu. "So your dad was one of the Companions" asks the boy with a shocking but an exciting face. Mr. Wu just nods his head with a smile on his face. So the boy puts his hand out for a hand shake and says "Thank you for raising and training me" and Mr. Wu grabs his hand and gives the boy a hug and says "your welcome." So the boy puts on the headband and puts the sword on his side and gets on top of his horse. As him and his horse turned away from the village and started to walk away the boy looked back, smiled and then waved. As the boy waved Mr. Wu smiled and waved back but he also said to himself "Good Luck Storm"

**So the boy's name is Storm, hoped you guys liked chapter 1 and I hope you stick around for chapter 2.**


End file.
